In Your Hands
by GayForJustice
Summary: When Alex shares intimate details from a dream with her, Piper realizes what sweet dreams are truly made of. At the first taste, Piper gets addicted and is determined to bring the fantasies to life. Good things come to those who wait.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, I've had this idea for quite some time, but I've just had a really hard time to get it down on paper. But finally, finally it is done and ready. It is a little bit different from what I usually write, perhaps, you'll be the judge of that. I tried to keep this just smothered with fluff and hotness. It was a long time ago since I wrote some smut and I just wanted to try it again. I really, really hope you'll like it.

I also wanted to mention that I have changed my name here on FF from trasigtnintendo to GayForJustice.

I don't own any of the characters.

Thanks for reading. Love always.

 _ **In your hands**_

Soft darkness engulfed her senses, but she didn't feel any reason to panic or even move. It was that kind of darkness that felt good, calming and like everything was right in the world. She just felt warm all over and the bed and pillows felt so soft underneath her, like she was in a cocoon of safety.

Sleep was slowly releasing its grip on her and she was becoming more and more aware of that fact. The rest had been peaceful. No disturbing dreams or anything, just blissful darkness. Piper sighed heavily and stretched her body out before slowly opening her eyes to look around the room.

The mellow, orange morning sun stretched out lazily over the dark wooden floor. Its rays gave the room a soft glow as it played around the walls, creating patterns from the heavy curtains that covered the large window. The blonde smiled at the calming sight and the realization that it was Saturday. Good things came days like the one that was slowly starting.

She turned over to her right side to glance at her clock which stood at eight am. A perfectly good time to rise and greet the new day. But before she would greet the new day, there was something else she would rather do – namely, wake her sleeping girlfriend. It was always fun to wake the other. She was so not a morning person and it was always fun to see her scrunch her face up in annoyance, which in reality was loving, since she secretly loved being woken up by Piper. It was also fun hearing the other groan at being woken up "so early". The blonde just found it so adorably cute that Alex was still the same after all these years. She was still the grumpy morning person that was not to be talked to if she hadn't had her morning coffee. Well, there were a few ways that Piper could wake the other without rousing the morning monster that lived inside the raven-haired woman.

Piper gently embraced Alex from behind. The soft and warm body before her felt safe, comforting, and just like home. It was so familiar and yet, she never grew tired of mapping out all the places she loved and knew drew desired reactions from the other. And their bodies fit so well together; whether Piper was the little or big spoon didn't seem to matter. They were just made for each other.

The other woman's beauty never seemed to bleak and Piper always felt in awe of her Her heart always had to do a double take whenever she saw the other woman. It was silly, but her love for Alex was persistent and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Piper raised herself up on her elbow so she could look at the other properly. She smiled as she moved the strands of raven hair that covered her girlfriend's face. In doing so, she exposed Alex's beautiful, pale neck. She couldn't stop herself from scanning Alex's face, as she always did whenever she had the chance. The raven-haired woman's mouth was slightly open and her eyebrows furrowed, as if she was concentrating on something. Piper just hoped she wasn't having a nightmare again.

Instead of letting her mind get stuck in such a gloomy place, Piper bent her head to place a kiss on Alex's neck while moving one hand under the cover to the other's naked hip, slowly stroking the other's soft skin. Piper could taste the salt on her skin and she let the kiss linger.

She continued to move her kisses from the neck, out to her shoulder and up to her ear again. Before she could whisper a good morning in the other's ear, she felt Alex move more into her body and let out a soft moan rather than the groan Piper would've expected. The blonde looked down onto the other, slightly bewildered at the oddity, but leaned down to Alex's ear again, not thinking more about the delicious sound.

"Mornin', sweetie," Piper rasped out, her voice rough with sleep.

She heard the expected groan, but it wasn't the usual groan; it sounded more like the groans Alex would exclaim in the throes of passion. It was short and deep, almost like it rumbled around in her throat. It stirred the blonde's stomach and she felt that tingle south of her stomach that was the tell tale sign of arousal. Alex was such a sensual being that she seldom had to do much to get Piper going. She just possessed a natural sensuality that always made the blonde weak at her knees. Alex could always play her like a fiddle and with practiced ease that made it seem like Piper was so infuriatingly easy to get going.

And of course, the raven-haired woman could never keep this to herself and was more than happy to tell the blonde how easy she was. It was almost bordering to narcissism, the way she teased Piper with "remember _what_ I did to you that time?" or "you seemed to like _that_ last time" or the classic "I made you come x number of times" and "You know I'm good". And always that infuriating smirk on her lips that made them seem even softer than they were.

Sure, Piper could hold her own against Alex, but the teasing always got her roused. Alex just knew which buttons to push, and Piper would give in. Always without fail. However, Piper took control from time to time since she also knew exactly which buttons to push. It was thrilling and enthralling to see the other fall apart in her arms and even though the raven-haired woman claimed that Piper was easy, she was just as easy herself. Alex did possess a better poker face, but Piper could still read her with ease and see just how affected Alex was by her actions.

Feeling Alex push against her with her back slightly curved, rubbing up against her naked breasts and her ass pressed against her crotch, dragged her out of her thoughts.

She saw Alex's eyes flutter open for a moment, but close just as fast. Her body felt taunt, making her neck become more exposed. The raven-haired woman hummed and took Piper's hand that was on her hip and guided it to the waistband of her lace panties.

The blonde grinned. It was a very good morning indeed.

When Alex released the blonde's hand, Piper drew her short nails lightly just above the waistband of the panties. She felt the other woman's abdominal muscles contract and how her breath hitched. On instinct, the blonde pressed her own body closer to the other's, their naked legs rubbing against each other for a brief moment before they stilled. Her teasing hand moved lower, but she forwent slipping her hand directly inside the lace panties and just cupped the other woman's sex. She could feel the wetness against her hand and felt how the muscles in her own crotch contracted and sent shivers through her body.

A silent moan escaped her lips.

She leaned down into the other woman's neck and exhaled shakily. Just thinking about what may have caused that reaction from the other aroused her immensely and she felt her own wetness gathering. And the gesture of Alex wanting her to take care of it was so sexy. She needed to take control, make the most of the situation and not just follow Alex's lead. Piper was in the mood to lead and hoped the other would allow her to do so.

The blonde exhaled again, needing a brief moment to compose herself before she moved up to Alex's ear.

"Well, you must've had a _really_ good dream," Piper hummed and smirked before she took the earlobe between her teeth, making the other woman groan again. She started to massage Alex through the fabric of her underwear and felt how she squirmed under her. The only answer she got was a hasty nod.

An idea popped up in Piper's head.

"Why don't you share it?" Piper husked out, making sure to breathe a little heavier into the other's ear while continuing to massage Alex's sex. The raven-haired woman just shook her head, pressing her body further into the blonde.

Whatever the other woman had dreamt, it was bound to be interesting. Usually, it was the raven-haired woman who came with new suggestions in the bedroom, but having Alex under her control always made her slightly more daring, and it was always exciting to have that kind of advantage over the other.

She released the raven-haired woman's sex and instead began dragging one finger teasingly light against the fabric. The extremely light friction made the other woman squirm even more, rolling her hips to gain more of the blonde's touch. Piper was determined to make the other tell her about the dream. She was very, very curious what the other could have dreamt and Piper didn't like not knowing things. If the other didn't want to tell her about it, she wouldn't force her, of course, but she really hoped that Alex would tell her.

"I really want to know what made you this wet," Piper whispered, cupping the other woman's sex again with a firm grip to prove her point. The warmth from Alex's core felt like silk against Piper's hand and she hummed with delight at the feeling. The other gasped at the sudden movement and the blonde saw her grip the sheet, rolling her hips again. Piper wasn't ready to give the other what she wanted just yet; she wanted to have a little more fun. Besides, Alex loved to tease Piper, tease her to the brink of an orgasm just to stop what she was doing completely, only to resume her action to build her up and repeat it all over again.

To keep control over the other, she went back to teasingly stroke one finger over the damp material of Alex's panties.

Just to add more fuel to Alex's arousal, she started to kiss her neck again, knowing she liked them wet and heavy. When she reached the pulse point, she bit down lightly, knowing exactly which buttons to push to stir a reaction from the other. Alex moaned quietly, probably not wanting to admit how aroused she was.

Knowing that the other was often a tough nut to crack, she had to step it up even more for her to become putty in her hands and tell her about the dream.

Continuing to place small loves bites over her neck, she let her finger wander. She dragged it up over the vulva before teasingly dipping it down under the waistband, but not deep enough to actually feel the other or give the wanted friction. Alex exhaled breathlessly when Piper withdrew her finger from the underwear, but a small whine escaped her lips at the frustration of Piper's wandering finger not giving her what she needed. The other's breathing started to get faster.

"Stay still," Piper whispered into Alex's ear before moving to take the other woman's underwear off while also discarding the covers, caressing the naked skin as she did. She threw the damp piece of clothing away, forgotten the second they left her hand.

She resumed her previous position behind Alex and let her hand linger above her crotch, drawing circles with her blunt nail. Her kisses on the other's neck grew harder, driven by the fact that Alex was exposed. There were no barriers left for her to conquer.

She leaned forward to finally capture the other's soft lips. The blonde had yearned for them from the moment she had opened her eyes. Piper let her hand slide down over her vulva again but still not touching the raven-haired woman where she needed it the most. Piper swallowed the other's moan at the skin to skin contact. It was hard keeping up the teasing and not letting in and just let Alex fall apart in her arms, watch how her body convulsed in pleasure, hearing her raspy moans, hear the broken breathing as she climbed towards that sweet rapture, exploding out into every corner of her body. She would get to see that eventually. Even if patience had never been one of Piper's strong suits, she was determined to follow along with her plan; hearing what Alex's wet dream had been about.

Still kissing the other, she let her hand move down to where her thigh met her sex, caressing the delicate skin there. The heat from Alex's center was prominent against her hand and Piper guessed that if the other had been remarkably wet before, the amount would definitely have at least doubled. She moaned at the thought and kissed the other harder, letting her tongue slide over the other's lips.

Alex tried to roll over onto her back, but Piper pushed against her with her own body to keep the other in place.

"No, stay like this," The blonde whispered against Alex's lips as she pressed her body more firmly into hers to emphasize her words.

"Spread your legs," The blonde whispered in a low voice, biting down on the raven-haired woman's earlobe. Alex moaned breathlessly and obeyed the command, moving one leg behind Piper's. The blonde moved her hand to stroke the length of the other's thick and luscious thigh, inching closer and closer to the other's sex, still keeping her touch light.

"Now, tell me about your dream." Piper really wanted to know what her girlfriend could have dreamt up. Hearing Alex talk dirty, whether direct at her or just generally telling her about dirty things, was incredibly sexy. It didn't matter where they were, if Alex started to talk dirty to her, she was gone.

"Oh, God," Alex rasped out and brought a hand up to put over her face. It was the first thing she had said, and Piper took it as a good sign. She just needed to coax her a little more before the words would come tumbling out of her mouth.

"Tell me and I'll reward you greatly," Piper continued, finally moving her hand down to her crotch, wanting to give the other a little incentive to share. Slowly, with a feather light touch, she let one finger slide into the other's slit. Her finger was enveloped by a warm, smooth wetness. The amount was excessive. Piper moaned, overcome with desire. It was a long time since the other had been so wet. Alex moaned as well at the contact she had yearned for and her hips rolled on instinct searching for that divine contact.

The blonde carefully felt her out, from opening to her clit, just letting the warmth and wetness envelope her digit. It was hard not to let herself dip her finger into the other's warm entrance. She was already imagining how good it would feel: the velvety walls around her finger, how they would flutter around her, imagining the reaction it would pull out of the other. Patience was a virtue and she knew she would be rewarded for it, but it was so tempting to have the cookie and eat it too.

Excruciatingly slowly, she let her finger travel back up to Alex's clit, making big and slow circles around it, watching in enthrallment how Alex's body reacted to the contact.

"Maybe we can do a reenactment of the dream," Alex moved her hand from her face to grip the sheets again, moaning louder as her eyes flew open. Piper applied more pressure, watching the effect it had on Alex, how her body twitched and how her hips rolled against her body, seeking a deeper contact.

"I- I stood on my knees on a- a bed," Alex stuttered out, probably overwhelmed by the sparse friction Piper was giving her and the images flickering before her eyes.

The raven-haired woman's words created a scene in the blonde's head: a dark room with the other's body positioned in the way she had described, only a portion of her girlfriend's body illuminated. The sheets were a deep red and the light was soft and warm. Alex's skin seemed to glow invitingly and her hair looked soft as silk.

Piper had to close her eyes, letting the scene wash over her and just take in the feelings swelling inside of her. The arousal pulsed in her body as she waited eagerly for the other to continue her story.

"I was naked and you were th-there." A low moan slipped out of the other. Another detail was added to the scene. Alex's glorious back. Her luscious curves glowed in Piper's mind and her raven hair cascaded down her back in soft curls.

"Behind me." The raven-haired woman inhaled sharply before letting out a silent moan.

"You stroked my hair over one shoulder before you kissed my neck." Piper's naked chest that pressed into the raven-haired woman's back made the pictures in her head feel almost real. She had to lean down to actually place kisses on Alex's neck, bringing the dream to life in a little sense. The more the other told, the more their surroundings fell away and her mind became the world. Not even the warm sunlight streaming into their bedroom was noticeable.

"Your hands came from behind and started to squeeze my boobs." The blonde had to repressed a moan. She loved to massage Alex's breasts. They were so soft and perfect, filling up the blonde's hands. Her nipples always got so hard whenever Piper got them in her hands or mouth. And the fact that they always smelled faintly of marzipan made the blonde's mouth water.

"I reached behind me and felt your hair." The scene became even more alive. It was almost as if she could feel Alex's hand grasping her hair, pulling her closer.

"It was so soft."

"You said my name." Piper's touch deepened as the raven-haired woman started talking a little faster. Piper let another finger join her other to further deepen her touches.

"Whispering it so s-softly." Piper pulled her own body closer to Alex's so she could feel her naked ass against her own crotch. She had always loved the bare contact, and it wasn't like her own lace panties provided the thickest barrier between them. It was so intimate, so connected, as if they'd melted into one.

"Then I felt a rope... or some- something around my thighs." Alex moaned deeply, rolling her hips. Piper's breathing started to get heavier and she moaned as well. The pictures she got in her head when she realized where the story was heading was incredibly erotic. She squeezed her own thighs together, needing something to release the pressure that was building there. The raven-haired woman's ass wasn't really enough to create anything but shallow friction.

"You told me to lean f-forward," Alex moaned out, letting the hand that had gripped the sheets travel into Piper's hair, just like in the dream.

"Then, you took my hands and strapped them to my thighs," She felt her pussy contract as the other's words continued to play the story in her head. She could clearly see the other's position. Bent forward with her hands restrained. Another moan escaped her lips. Alex had seldom been tied up in the bedroom before, as she preferred to be the one in control, but Piper had always loved it when the other was submissive. It was exhilarating to have that kind of control over her. Seeing Alex so vulnerable did things to Piper.

"I was so exposed, face down in the soft sheets. So restricted." Piper was wondering if Alex was making it up, just to get the blonde aroused. The details of the dream were amazing, far clearer than any dream that Piper had ever had. It really didn't matter, though. It was a sexy fantasy, dreamt or not.

The more Alex told, the more the blonde wanted to reenact the dream, see what it was like to have Alex at her complete mercy. At first, it had just been an incentive to get Alex to talk, some light teasing, but Piper found herself kind of craving the thought of the other bent forward, hands tight to her thighs. Just thinking about it made her hips twitch, searching for that sweet friction. She pressed herself a little closer and increased her movement around Alex's clit.

"Jesus, Al," Piper moaned breathlessly. Even if Alex was the one who was being dominated, she sure knew what the blonde liked to hear.

"I would love to have you that way," The blonde said before gently biting down on the other's neck, letting the raven-haired woman's moans fill her whole being. Just thinking about getting to fuck the other that way was like white fireworks exploded behind her eyelids and like they spread through her body like a wildfire. She could feel how the wetness between her legs was starting to pool and how her sex throbbed with a heavy and dull pulse.

The blonde claimed Alex's lips in a hard and searing kiss, needing to have some kind of output for her arousal. It didn't last long, though, as the other broke it off to continue her story.

"I could still feel your body behind me," Their eyes met, although Alex had a hard time keeping hers open.

"And then, I felt you fingers on me." Piper increased her effort between the other's legs, encouraged by her raspy words.

"Caressing my ass, before you... you smacked it," Alex said and her face grew a faint shade of red before she closed her eyes completely. If it was due to Piper's intimate caresses or the nature of her statement was hard to tell, but God, was it attractive. Beside being attractive, it was a rarity seeing the other blush. The raven-haired woman was usually so confident and not at all shy when it came to sex and Piper just needed to bask in the sight.

"I could feel my pussy contract at just the contact," Piper felt the very thing that Alex described happening to her and she couldn't contain the moan that escaped. Never in a million years would she ever have dreamt that Alex would like that kind of treatment. The blonde knew she herself liked it, like a lot, and the other liked to hand it out.

"So hard." It came out more like a moan rather than a sentence. Piper's eyes began to water. She faintly wondered if she would come just by Alex's words before she had the chance of getting any sorts of friction. It was getting harder and harder not to just flip the other over and let her touch her. Her body was humming, the electric charges of her arousal extending out to every nerve of her body.

"It was almost like I came."

"You did it again and again." Piper had a hard time keeping her breaths even, more moans escaping. Her panties were slowly becoming useless.

"And then, you fucked me," Alex moaned and opened her eyes again. Her eyes were almost black, and the blonde's breath caught in her throat. It would never not affect her seeing and feeling Alex so aroused.

"Your fingers were relentless." Piper picked up the pace of her "real" fingers, spurred on by the story.

"It was so real."

"God, it felt so good." Alex closed her eyes, breathing hard and deep. She bit her lip. Piper sensed that Alex was close to coming and decided to finally give in.

"Turn over," The blonde demanded in a low voice.

The other did as she was told and lay on her back while Piper never stopped the motions of her fingers.

Alex was shaking slightly, chest almost heaving. For just a slight second, Piper stopped her digits, while moving to hover over the other. She felt the other's eyes on her and could see the need in them. Without hesitating further, she let her fingers get back to work, slowly sliding down the other's slit while she lowered her body to get that more intimate contact. The other let one arm circle around her waist, pulling Piper closer.

As soon as their naked skin touched each other's, it was like the world exploded behind Piper's eyelids. She didn't think she would ever get over feeling the other completely naked. It was so intimate, so close, as if they were in the process of merging, becoming one, almost like touching the other's soul. That feeling was completely cemented as soon as her fingers started to sink into the other's smooth and warm opening. Entering the other always felt like ascending to heaven, arriving home to the place where you feel the most content.

Alex sighed deeply, which merged into a deeper moan as she moved closer to Piper's fingers.

If the blonde hadn't worn any underwear, she was sure that her wetness would be running down her legs, which it kind of already was with the underwear on. Without them, she was sure that she would've made an even bigger mess all over the bed and Alex's leg, which she was currently busy grinding on while her fingers started to move inside the other. The blonde could feel the raven-haired woman's muscles tense in her leg to give her an even more firm surface to grind on. Piper moaned deeply at getting even more friction, a solid friction that she had craved from the moment she had woken up.

The raven-haired woman sighed deeply and opened her legs even more once Piper started to move her fingers. The blonde found a rhythm with her fingers, firm and deep. Hard and slow.

Piper could see the other woman basically melt under her fingers, squirming and moving with the blonde's fingers. The other looked completely gone, lost in a world full of pleasure and light. The sun wasn't so mellow or soft anymore; it had stretched further into the room and the dancing patterns glowed with a different light, just like their touches were different.

The light illuminated the room and made it practically glow, almost as strong as the bubble of pleasure they had created with each other. Not that their sex life was anything but amazing, but this morning had been something else, something new and exciting, and the world seemed to agree. It was pure bliss to be surrounded by that love and that kind of calmness.

The glow of the room made Alex's messy raven hair look glossy and ever so soft. It was almost like the raven-haired woman had descended from heaven herself, she was as beautiful. The blonde felt breathless in her presence, not only due to the divine friction that Alex was providing, but mostly due to how open and beautiful Alex was. Piper felt how incredibly lucky she was to love and be loved by the other. It was a true privilege she hoped to be able to experience for a long time.

She doubled her efforts and Alex fell apart further and further in the blonde's hands.

They were coming closer and closer to the crescendo, the beautiful explosion of colors and warmth and pure energetic pleasure that would erupt from every part of their bodies all at once.

The raven-haired woman's breaths were short and uneven. The blonde curled her fingers on every other thrust. She felt Alex's body tense more and more until it was almost as if time stood still. The other woman's breaths came in shocks, short and staccato like, like she was gasping for air but there were no air to gasp for. The room was filled with small whines and the greedy gasps for the invisible life giver.

And just in the split of a second, the dam broke and it was like life resumed.

Alex moaned loudly and pushed her body deeper into the bed, hips still moving to draw out the fantastic explosion of pleasure Piper's fingers were giving her. Her pale hand grasped the sheet so hard her knuckles turned white and the other arm gripped around the blonde, pulling her impossibly close. Piper felt own body melt completely into jelly while she continued to curl her fingers and grind on the other's thigh. The blonde felt her own pleasure getting closer and closer to that infinite peak that she had no problem jumping from time and time again. Seeing and hearing the other so enveloped in pleasure was the final push that Piper needed let go and give into her own pleasure.

Their moans mixed into the greatest symphony of all times and the world disappeared for a while. Piper felt her toes curl in pleasure and it felt like her body would fold into itself and implode. The pleasure was so pure and fine that it was like her brain was detached from her body and she was an organism, destined to only live and relive one state of mind: pleasure in its purest form.

Piper felt Alex relax under her and somewhere in her lost mind, she found it in herself to stop her fingers' movements while she also slumped into a heap on top of the other.

They lay like that for a while, heavy breaths filling the room to it's brim while pleasure filled their veins to the brim. Neither of them talked, just their chests heaving for air while they recovered.

"Holy shit..." Alex rasped out in a deep sigh, her voice weak. Piper hummed in agreement and lifted her head to look at the other.

Her face was so relaxed and blissful, her pink lips a bit swollen. It was such a simple, yet undeniably beautiful picture. She would probably never get over the other's effortless beauty.

"That was nice," Piper said while she slowly pulled her fingers out of the other and lay next to her. Alex laughed a little before lazily turning to her side as well so she was facing Piper.

"Yeah, you can say that," Alex said and the blonde could see a smirk growing on her face as she leaned forward so their lips connected in a sweet and slow kiss. The blonde moved closer to the other and put her arm around the other's body to feel that tender warmth. Piper revelled in the slow kiss for a while before moving away and looked into Alex's deep spring green eyes. They were always so mesmerizing and always so open and warm. Piper felt her cheeks heat up a bit and she smiled fondly at the other.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning to you too," Alex said while she moved a bit closer and planted another soft, but short kiss on Piper's lips.

"After breakfast, do you wanna go for a walk?" Piper said while stroking the other's cheek tenderly.

"Only if we make a stop by _that_ store," Alex said and that ever present smirk blooming out and deforming into a very devilish version of it.

"You mean…?" Piper bit her lip to stop a grin from spreading.

"Yes." Alex's eyes seemed to glitter with glee.

"So you wanna reenact the dream then?" The blonde moved even closer, making sure that there wasn't even an inch between their bodies.

"Yes." Alex's smile was a bit shy, but there was also a tone of amusement and the blonde could see the blush blooming out on the other's cheeks, coloring them in a beautiful pink. Piper's own smile seemed to have no stop as she leaned forward to kiss the other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello! So, I'm back again with this story! I saw that some of you guys would like a follow up with the fantasy, so I thought why not! I'm really sorry that it took forever to write this, but at first, I wasn't so sure and then life kind of got in the way, but since you're reading this, it is finally time to continue with the story! And I just want to apologize for once again trying on a different kind of writing style… I hope that it doesn't confuse you guys and I do hope that you still enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one!

I decided to split it up into two, so I'll be posting the second chapter possibly next week, but it is sooo much longer, so I can't promise anything.

Anyways, here we go!

Thanks for reading. Love always.

 _ **Take my hand, I'll get you there**_

They hadn't gone to the _special_ store after Alex had shared her dream. But, it was more because they hadn't been able to leave the bed than anything else. It had been round after round of pleasure and Piper hadn't known where the pleasure ended and she began. It had been one of those _really_ good days. Those days weren't few and far between, but when Alex had shared her dream, it had been something else, something special. Alex showing herself so open, sharing something so intimate, something her subconscious had created, was intriguing and exciting. Even if Piper had been a bit surprised at the admission that Alex would like to be submissive, it thrilled her to no end. It was probably that excitement that lead them to not leave the bed before later in the evening.

It was a day she would go back to and relive again and again if she ever felt lonely.

Since they hadn't been able to leave the bed that day, the subject of Alex's fantasy hadn't been brought up at all in the following weeks. It had kind of been forgotten in between everyday things and the toys they already owned as days kept passing.

Piper didn't forget, however. Alex's dream was etched into her mind like a scar on her skin. She really wanted to bring it up so that they could make it happen. It was almost as if the excitement was crawling under her skin. She just wanted to jump into the situation and try it. Even so, it would be better if it was Alex who brought up the fantasy again if they were going to talk about taking that step.

The two of them already had kind of an established dominate and submissive relationship in the bedroom. However, the fantasy would mean that the roles would be reversed, even only for a night. Also, the fact that Alex would be restricted in kind of a challenging position was something to consider as well. It was something that she needed to be okay and comfortable with, and it was of course not something that Piper could decide for her. Alex was the one who would be submissive, so she would need to be comfortable with that role, but first and foremost, she needed to be ready for it.

So, Piper waited patiently for Alex to bring it up again. She wouldn't ever dream of doing something that Alex would be uncomfortable with or even hesitated to do. She would give her all the time she needed and if she didn't ever bring it up again, Piper would feel more than satisfied with having indulged in her fantasy once.

It had taken weeks before Alex had even brushed close to the subject again. Ever since that first time, Piper had tried to take on a more dominant role in the bedroom, even if it was quite toned down and nothing serious. She had tried to be more firm and assertive when fucking her, but still keeping a playful tone. Her intention wasn't to coerce Alex into being more submissive, but it seemed like Alex enjoyed it more than she would let on. As it had been proven before, Alex was sometimes too proud for her own good. Besides, Piper really liked being more dominant as well. An added bonus, a hugh one at that, was the reactions she managed to pull out of Alex when she took charge were marvelous, almost beyond describable.

Piper was only devoted to always make Alex feel all shades and variations of pleasure that she could offer.

When Alex finally mentioned it, Piper had been delighted and stupidly giddy knowing that they would actually reenact the dream and that Alex _wanted_ to reenact it. Her legs had even gone a bit soft and she had felt pleasure pules in her body. The only question was how Piper would be able to survive the scenario in real life if that was her reaction to only the thought of it.

The way Alex had approached the subject had been so sweet, what with her hesitant confession that she had thought about the dream and that she wanted to try it out. By the way Alex had said it, she had suspected that the light color on her cheeks had nothing to do with the previous act they had just performed, Piper going down, long and slow on her. If Alex had been wearing her glasses, she was sure she would have been fiddling with them as she mentioned that she would like to try the things she had seen in her dream.

While Piper had waited for Alex to bring up the subject, she had done some extensive research. She wanted to be prepared and educated to be able to make the experience for her safe and pleasurable at the same time. The specific position that Alex had mentioned in her dream was a bit hard to pull off, and if Alex wanted to pull that one off, Piper would need to prepare.

So, the day had finally come, they would finally go by that one special store and acquire what they needed for the reenactment. They were kind of regulars there since they always went to the same store if they wanted to try something new and lacked the "material" to do so.

No matter how many times they visited, Piper would always get flustered beyond belief when entering or browsing the store. It was a mystery why she got like that _every single time_. She was a grown woman, for God's sake. Toys made for pleasure shouldn't even make her blink, especially since she was _very_ familiar with using them. But for some unknown reason, seeing toys so unabashedly displayed somewhat publicly rendered her completely tongue tied and as dumbfound as a nun in a gay stripclub.

It was ridiculous really, and, of course, Alex had a blast on her expense. And it wasn't like they didn't have their own, quite extensive, collection of toys at home, but openly and publicly viewing these toys was seemingly something different to Piper. Somehow, it always felt like the people in there was judging her, which was, in all honesty, ridiculous.

Alex always blamed it on her being incredibly stuck up, essentially saying that she was the most stereotypical WASP. She spared no tricks and always tried her utmost to worsen Piper's embarrassment. Piper assumed that it was only to see what kind of reactions she could pull out of Piper, or simply to see how red her cheeks could become. In that store, it was like Alex reverted back to being about thirteen years old as she would grab the most obscene objects and bring to her, just for the heck of it. She would also sneak up behind her and whisper _very_ suggestive things that they both could try with the object they were viewing.

Alex really couldn't be more obnoxious if she tried any harder. Piper would always wonder why she always went to such lengths for her. She would even be too embarrassed to roll her eyes and walk away from her. However, she would always comfort herself with the fact that they were going to try something new, and Alex would always be so sweet when they did. The teasing was somewhat sweet, despite it all. Alex only had good intentions. Deep down, Piper knew that she did it to make her relax and at times, it actually worked to ease her tension.

When the bell rung, indicating new customers entering the store, Piper felt that swooping feeling in her stomach. It always happened as soon as they stepped foot in the store. She could feel her face heat up and how she clung more to Alex's side. Without needing to look, Piper would feel how Alex's smirk grew wider as they went deeper into the store.

The cash register was located almost right next to the stair that lead down from the entrance. Behind the register stood a woman. She waved to them, like she always did. Alex had had many conversations with the woman who owned the store. It wasn't just once or twice they had visited the store either, she would almost call them regulars at the place, so that's why the woman always waved to them when she saw them enter.

Piper tried her best to look normal when she waved back, but as always, she only managed to summon that awkward half wave before she kind of ducked behind Alex as she lead them down the stairs.

They continued into the store and Piper could feel how her face heated up even more, the blush almost stretching to her ears. She felt Alex squeeze her hand a bit harder and she looked over to see that soft, supportive smile that always made her stomach flutter. Alex was more of a softie than she let on. At least she'd always had a soft spot for her.

Alex lead her through the store and Piper could feel how, as usual, her knees started to go a bit softer and how her heart beat faster due to feeling _so_ embarrassed to visit such a store. She really hated the fact that she always, _always_ , reacted like a stuck up prude, just like Alex often told her she was.

Then, like a flash from a clear blue sky, her mind filled with images of Alex's fantasy. The images she saw made her body tremble and her core clench so hard she was afraid the force was going to make her topple over and fall face first to the floor. When she had recovered somewhat from the intense imagery in her mind, she didn't feel as flustered anymore and she felt more determined to find what they came for.

They slowly strolled towards the bondage section. It was located almost at the back of the store. All explicit images, demonstrating the toys on display in the glass cabinets, flashed in the blondes peripheral vision and didn't help to still her racing pulse. She felt Alex's hand squeeze her own again as they got closer to the shelves with different kind of ropes, cuffs, leather straps and the like.

Alex was unusually quiet and somewhat more focused. Normally, she would take a round in the store, practically looking at _all_ the shelves, pulling Piper with her, but that didn't happen though. Piper speculated that it might be because the visit to the store was a bit out of the ordinary. They were going to reverse the roles. It was something that they had done previously but never to the same extent as they were planning to do. And more prominently, the visit was about Alex, about something they would purchase only for her and use on her.

Once they stood in front of the big glass display containing all different kinds of restraints, Alex let go of Piper's hand. Her eyes were focused, scanning the objects in front of her.

At the end of the showcase, near the wall, there was a rack filled with magazines. Piper grabbed one of them.

It was about all of the products that were showcased. However, it seemed more like an order catalogue than anything, but it did include some short articles. Some of them were about readers who had tried a specific product and gave it a review that the magazine wanted to highlight so that more people would buy a specific product.

What Piper found most interesting about the magazine was that for some product displayed in front of them, there was images showing how they could be used. After having flipped through some pages, finding much of interest, but for later endeavours, she thought she had found the perfect cuffs for what they wanted to try. It was a pair of cuffs that could be strapped to the thighs, which made them perfect for reenacting the fantasy.

Piper nudged Alex, whom had been completely silent, to show her what she had found. She was still so uncharacteristically silent.

"Hey Al, what do you think about this?" Piper asked, still a bit engrossed by the brochure.

"Hm?" Alex sounded like she had been somewhere else and completely out of it. Nevertheless, she leaned in towards Piper and looked at the page she was referring to.

"Is this something you'd like?" She pointed towards a particular image in the glossy pages. The image showed a person who had their hands tied to their thighs.

They looked together at the magazine for a while, but she didn't get any kind of response. She was almost getting worried when Alex didn't as much as breathe. Piper turned to her and studied her eyes; they were glued to the page, simply mesmerized by the product displayed, but still completely silent and seemingly not even breathing. She was about to call on Alex's attention when a barely breathed " _yeah_ " was heard from her. Alex still hadn't averted her eyes from the glossy pages. Piper furrowed her eyebrows. She wanted to make sure that she had heard right and get a somewhat sober response from her.

"Are you sure, Al?" These words made Alex look up and into her eyes. Alex's gaze was clear and intense. The intensity from her eyes struck Piper. The color of them were always so softly green, it would always make her feel like she was walking across a soft meadow under the spring sun, but it was seldom they were so fierce and powerful.

"Yes," Alex said, still with the same strength shining, looking deep into Piper's eyes.

"It's perfect. Just like I imagined," Alex said while she averted her gaze back to the magazine that Piper still held in her hands. Piper also turned back to the page, satisfied with the answer and could already see the restraints in use.

She could feel her knees go week again, but it was the excitement taking over, not the adrenaline from how flustered she had felt previously.

"Okay," Piper said while she scanned the product one last time before shutting the magazine.

"Okay, let's go get it." She took Alex's hands and looked deep into her eyes once more before walking in the direction of the cash register. Her energy was completely changed, the embarrassment gone with her growing lust to reenact the dream and do it _for_ Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hey! I really hope that you liked the second part, which you could kind of call an intermission before the grande finale. I am _terribly_ sorry that you all had to wait for soooo long for this, but it's finally here so there's no need for more waiting!

Before we begin, I just want to express my eternal gratitude to my lovely friend Maugurt. She always helps me with these stories. Without her, they wouldn't be what they are. So thank you from the bottom of my heart, dear. I love you.

So let's not wait any longer for it!

Thanks for reading. Love always.

 _ **At your mercy**_

There was a slight nervous energy in the room. It had been a long time since she'd felt that way, that kind of nervous, almost like a first time nervous. In a way, it was a first time.

She was also anxious, but not in a bad way. She just wanted to make it special for Alex, wanted to make sure she felt good. _Safe_ and good. She was feeling so much, thoughts swirling by so fast she wasn't sure she could completely grasp them. But one thing that she kept coming back to was a slight feeling of dread. Dread that she wouldn't be able to live up to the fantasy, to their expectations. It was so new, them completely switching up the roles. On top of that, excitement always made her so fidgety and it wasn't something she liked to admit. The only thing Piper could really focus on was that she _needed_ to take care of Alex and she had a deep _want_ to make her feel so damned good. It had always been and would always be her main focus.

Alex was in the bathroom, freshening up a bit so Piper had some minutes to herself. She sighed loudly, feeling the energy reach out to every nerve ending in her body. It felt like all of her senses were taut, like they were in tune with everything around her, almost like she could feel all four corners of the room at the same time.

She was doing her best to shake it off by making sure that the candles were stable where they were standing, so she wouldn't need to worry about starting a fire while they were having sex, and making sure she had queued the correct playlist. It was just the usual stuff that anyone would worry about and not at all about her being fidgety while nervous.

When there was no point in double checking those little things again, Piper turned to the bed, in search for something new to keep her mind occupied. However, it was set up as they wanted it; the bedspread was put to the side and the covers removed completely, leaving only the sheet on the bed. Everything was done and there was nothing she could fret over that she hadn't already checked. All she really could do was wait for Alex.

She sat down on the bed, crossing her legs and looked around their bedroom.

Piper wasn't good with waiting, but she needed to give Alex space.

She exhaled again, trying to calm herself, trying to disband the tension she felt in her body. It was supposed to be fun, exciting and consumingly sensual and just filled with pure lust. Piper decided that she wasn't going to make such a big deal out of it, it was just supposed to be easy.

Well, as it turned out, it wasn't.

Piper got up from the bed and decided to start the playlist. Soft, slow and heavy tones started to fill the room. She tried to just feel the music flow through her and find the calmness in it so it could fill her up and release her tension. The playlist had been carefully thought out, she had wanted something slow and sensual, but still really sexy. It was important to Piper to be able to set the right mood for them. She wanted it to be playful and not feel too serious to put any pressure on either of them.

The door to the ensuite opened, breaking her out of her musings and the lights inside was turned off.

Alex slowly stepped out of the darkness of the ensuite and into the soft glow of their candle lit bedroom. It was like Piper had been flung into deep space without any protective gear. She couldn't find her breath and it felt like her veins had been frozen to ice, or more like her blood was boiling. Maybe both. Piper knew that those things weren't going to happen had she _actually_ been thrown out into space without a space suit, but she couldn't care less about what scientific facts were correct or not when Alex stood in front of her looking like an absolute goddess. Alex was simply so goddamned gorgeous.

She was clad in a black silk camisole. The garment barely reached down to the middle of her thighs and accentuated her pale, soft skin. The tattoo on her left thigh peeked out under the lace hem, giving Piper a hint of the rose and its petals, but the rest of the girl was hidden under the silky fabric.

Piper had never seen that piece of clothing before, it must've been new. She closed her eyes for a short moment and felt a bit overwhelmed by the fact.

She felt a bit underdressed in her thin white dressing robe, but then again, the point of all of it was to get completely undressed. Even so, she wanted to look good for Alex.

Piper opened her eyes again and really took in the sight before her. Alex's dark hair was done in soft, big curls, cascading down her shoulders. She had light makeup and her lips were a deep red color and looked so temptingly soft and was in stark contrast against her skin.

Her knees went weak when she couldn't help but imagine the stains those lips could leave all over her body.

The music floated away and became a distant background noise as she stood completely frozen in her spot and appreciated Alex. It was supposed to be Piper who would lead the dance, but she couldn't for the life of her stop staring. She was radiating lust. They both were. Alex's eyes were so intense and darker than usual. Piper felt her pulse racing, the boiling sensation traveled through her body, pulling at her nerves and made it almost feel like she was vibrating. The tension was fierce, like climbing up the steepest hill in a roller coaster, just waiting for the fall to come.

Alex took slow steps toward her, scanning her up and down, and Piper could feel the lingering look burn her up. The candles flickered and their light danced up the walls with their warm glow, making the room seem on fire while the atmosphere made it feel like there was an actual fire burning in the bedroom.

"Hey." Alex's deep voice made her take a deep breath. It was sharp and hard, like she'd been shocked to life with a pair of defibrillators. It seemed like she had forgotten how to breathe, like she had been afraid that the scorching fire would have burned her lungs out had she taken a breath earlier.

"Hey." Piper closed the small distance between them and circled her arms around Alex's waist, feeling how smooth the fabric of her garment felt against her own skin.

She felt desperate to kiss those sinful, red lips.

Silence encapsulated them for a while as they basked in the moment, just feeling each other, the music having fallen further away, only a distant lull in the background. Piper pulled Alex closer, almost hugging her. She always loved to feel her so close, feel her body against her own. They fit so well together and Piper would never be tired of feeling it.

"You look beautiful," Piper said as she looked deep into Alex's eyes and stroked a stray lock out of her face.

Almost to her surprise, Alex blushed a bit, the soft pink color looking so beautiful against her skin. She tried to duck her head down in a poor attempt at hiding the fact that color was tinging her cheeks. Piper smiled, endeared at the behaviour, it was so seldom that she got to see Alex flustered and it made her heart flutter.

Piper stroked her cheek with her knuckles, letting them follow her jawline until she could she put a finger beneath Alex's chin and motioned her to look up again. Their eyes met, Alex's soft, deep, green ones where clear and sharp, lust hadn't clouded them over completely yet, but she could see that they held the same amount of excitement that Piper could feel crawl in her body. Even if Alex's gaze was intense, there was still that soft smile playing on her lips. Piper smiled even more when she could see that the color was still lingering on her cheeks. Alex smiled back, but it softened a bit, as did her eyes.

"So do you, Pipes." She felt the arms around her tighten their embrace. Piper started moving her hands over Alex's back, feeling the soft fabric under her hands, the muscles straining beneath.

She felt the previous nervousness and agitation completely wash away, making way for complete stillness, a feeling of safety settling in. A sense of home and familiarity nesting inside of her. The world seemed to pause. It was just the two of them about to indulge in a night of pleasure. Her mind was finally at rest. There was nothing going through her mind beside just feeling, feeling in touch with the moment. _Feeling in touch with Alex._

The pace of her pulse hadn't slowed. Instead, it seemed to have become heavier and she could feel how she was still trembling. Her excitement practically crawled in her, making her not want to take it slow. She just wanted to devour Alex, but good things came to those who waited. Piper wanted to wait, wanted to give Alex an unforgettable experience, wanted so deeply to make her feel better than she ever had.

Slowly, the music started to float into her consciousness, slightly diverting her focus from Alex. The slow and deep beat of the song made her want to move, channel her energy into something else than ripping off that delicious black camisole that felt so smooth under her hands.

"May I have a dance?" Piper asked as she started to sway, guiding their movements a bit, to show what she meant.

She only got a light chuckle in reply while she saw a smirk grow on Alex's lips. It was that soft and fond smirk she so often directed at Piper. When she smiled that way, Piper always felt like she wanted to claim those lips, kiss them until they were so wonderfully swollen, bruised almost, but there would always be a smile stretching them out.

Alex always smiled into their kisses.

They started moving more purposefully together, swaying slowly with the music, still maintaining eye contact. It felt more intimate than she thought it would. The playfulness of Alex's smirk had disappeared. A layer of seriousness had landed over them, but it was gentle and warm, like it always was. Piper could feel the love radiating from Alex's eyes, making the gravity of the moment seem less intimidating.

Their hands started to wander over each other's bodies, moving the energy, making it feel more dense, charged with desire. They moved closer, so close their lips brushed against each other, breaths mingling but not yet fused into one single entity. She could feel Alex soften a bit against her, could hear her breath catch, her hands gripping her just a bit tighter. There was an urgency slowly creeping into each of their movements, but Piper tried to stifle them, tried to keep the pace slow.

Piper moved her hands down towards the hem of Alex's camisole, pulling it up, needing to feel her skin. She let her hands gradually travel up under the fabric, along her back, never stopping their dance.

Her eyes fluttered shut, overcome with tenderness and need. Alex always felt so good. She used the tip of her to fingers to slowly caress the soft skin. Piper wanted to be able to enjoy the smooth feeling for as long as she could, wanted to savor it, like it would be their absolute last moment together before a long journey. She flattened her hands as she let the touch travel down again, needing to feel as much skin as she could, until she reached her ass. Instead of indulging in the feeling of squeezing the soft flesh, she opened her eyes and came to a complete standstill. She grabbed the hem of Alex's camisole, needing very much to feel her skin against her own and let the fabric follow her hands up.

Once the garment was over Alex's head, she let it fall out of her hands, out of sight. When she had finally freed Alex of the clothed barrier, she could at last appreciate her naked form.

Alex had refrained from wearing any kind of underwear. She stood before Piper completely bare, looking as beautiful as ever. It was almost painful how gorgeous she looked and Piper felt how her mouth almost started to water.

Before Piper even got the chance to touch Alex again, she felt hands tugging at the belt of her dressing robe. It took her by surprise as the night was supposed to be about Alex. She almost wanted to tell her to stop, ask her if she really had permission to take her clothes off, to gain some kind of control over the situation. She didn't. It wasn't the right time. They had only just started. It was still just _them_ enjoying each other, building up the tension, the passion that burned with a fervor that always turned them into ashes only to have them reborn better again. But more than that, she wanted to set clear boundaries and for them to just have some time with each other without any rules or restrictions.

However, she could gain control over the situation without even talking, without taking on any roles.

She took Alex's hands in hers, stopping them from untying the knot. Piper brought Alex's hands to her lips and kissed them softly before placing them by her sides. She kept eye contact with Alex as she started to untie the knot, sliding the robe off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Piper wanted her to have an unobstructed view of her naked form since she wasn't wearing any underwear either.

They stepped closer to each other, craving to _feel_ , feel that smooth warmth and tenderness that such close proximity brings.

Alex's skin felt like fire, always managing to smother Piper, setting fire to all of her resistance and self control. Oh, how Alex always made her go completely crazy, always throwing caution and reason out the window.

Alex wet her lips. Piper did them same. It was hard trying to contain her arousal and need. A distant regret of not wearing any kind of underwear slipped into her mind as she could feel that her wetness would soon paint the insides of her thighs. But it was gone as soon as she became aware of the thought. It was hard to think about anything other than Alex when she was standing so close to her.

All she wanted to do was press her down on their bed and just take her, give her all the pleasure she was capable of giving. But patience was a virtue and she really wanted to give Alex the full experience of the fantasy, not just rush it. It felt like she had waited a lifetime for it, she could do with waiting a little more.

Their hands slowly started exploring the newly exposed territory, need tingling at the tips of their fingers. The need to claim, to feel and to elicit reactions, creating trails of goosebumps and setting nerves on fire with just the simplest of touch. It was just such a simple need to _give,_ and it surrounded themlike a thin veil.

Piper started from Alex's strong shoulders and let her hands once again travel down her back, but when she reached Alex's lower back, she kept going down until she had reached her goal. Piper grabbed her ass, softly feeling the firm muscles, bringing Alex even more flush against her.

Alex shivered and brought her hands up to Piper's shoulders, letting one of her hands travel into her hair, gripping the back of her neck. Piper continued to knead Alex's ass, making her release a breathy sigh and grip Piper's neck harder.

She started to place kisses on Alex's shoulder, letting them lead up to her neck. The music had picked up it's beat, adding an urgency that guided their movements against each other. She could feel how Alex stretched her neck, giving Piper more room to place kisses on her soft skin. Piper moaned silently, massaging Alex's ass a bit harder, spurred on by the desire that boiled around them.

As she followed the line of her neck, she could feel Alex's pulse against her lips. It was hard and fast, matching her own frantic heart. Alex was almost grinding against her body, breath getting faster and faster and Piper felt her own desire dripping over, it was a bit overwhelming, but in a good way. In a way that that made her crave taking the next step. They were reaching the breaking point, they would both soon need some kind of release. She needed to act, take the next step.

When it felt like she couldn't breathe anymore, she pulled away.

"Turn around," Piper husked out. Alex looked a bit shocked and her eyes were clouded over. She'd seen that look many times before, she knew that her own blue pools would have deepened and darkened as well. They would soon to be completely consumed by lust.

For a moment, Alex just stood, breathing hard, waiting. They both were. The slight pause made the energy between them vibrate, charge up, keep them on the edge, threatening to burst the seams of their self control. The intermission lasted no more than a few seconds before Alex moved towards Piper again and grabbed her face. It took her by surprise.

Their lips crashed together, but in a slow and gentle way. It was one of the most intense kisses they had ever shared. The intensity was what made it feel like they crashed into each other like big, wild waves.

She could feel Alex's hard nipples against her own. She moaned into the kiss and Alex responded. It was almost like painting, their moans the vibrant color that was thrown onto the canvas, blending together to create the most beautiful image the world had ever seen. It would be abstract to anyone else, but to them, the image would always be so clear.

The kiss was thick, their lips so luscious and moving in a fluid motion against one another. It felt like falling into a pillowy bed with silk sheets, so soft, so smooth and almost like liquid. She would soon be drowning, drowning in the kiss and the profound sensations running through her body.

Piper had to tear herself away from Alex's wicked lips. She would explode if they wouldn't move one soon, or the very least flood the bedroom.

Her chest heaved to be able to supply her lungs with a sufficient amount of air. She didn't think it was possible, but the beat of her heart had increased even more. It felt like it would break the bones of her chest. There was also something more urgent than lust clinging tight to her heart, something she just had to say before they got completely lost. Piper hugged Alex closer to her, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you," she said, hoping those simple words could convey how deeply she felt for Alex. Somehow, it felt like the phrase had become a bit mundane, saying them everyday had somehow washed out some of the feeling of the words. They came on routine. Of course she always meant them, she just wanted to show how much. It felt so important to do so before they would descend in the depths of lust.

The blush on Alex's cheeks got a bit deeper and there was a whole sky drifting by her eyes as Piper said the words. There was a smile tugging at Alex's lips, so gentle and so warm and deep.

"I love you too," she replied with as much gravity and warmth. Piper couldn't help but smile as she leaned in and kissed her once more. She felt so much better after having said it. It felt safer somehow to have just said _"I love you"_. She was aware that Alex already knew it, but it felt so goddamn important to say it before they moved on.

She pulled away from the tender kiss and it almost felt like she crash landed back into reality, to the urgent passion that waited for them to divulge and drown in. The intensity from just a few moments ago washed over her like heavy rain. Piper took a breath, staring at Alex, taking her in an really appreciated the nakedness of her and how effortlessly beautiful she was.

Piper could feel the need pulse through her body.

"Get on the bed," she said shortly, her voice thick and low, so much lower than it had ever been. She was definitely getting off on being dominant.

She saw a shiver run through Alex as she closed her eyes for a brief moment before doing as she was told.

With just a few gracious steps, Alex had climbed up on the bed, sitting on her knees just like in the dream.

Piper stood still and just watched for a minute. She wanted Alex to have to wait a bit, build up the anticipation of what was to come. There was only music filling the otherwise silent room. She saw how tense Alex was, the muscles in her back and ass tensing and relaxing in a slow rhythm.

A song ended and another started.

Alex looked over her shoulder to see what Piper was doing. Piper smirked. She wanted to show that she was completely in control.

"Turn your head around and look forward," she said in what she hoped was a firm tone. The electricity that ran through her was buzzing around her veins. Piper just hoped it wasn't evident on her voice. The power she felt was arousing, exhilarating. It was like someone had injected her with pure energy. She felt so awake and renewed.

"I didn't say you could move, right?" Piper continued in the same low tone.

At the same time, it felt like her control was slipping inch by inch with every minute that went by. How Alex ever managed to keep cool whenever she would dominate Piper completely amazed her. The need to please Alex was almost all consuming hadn't it been for the refreshing breath the control gave her.

Alex did as she was told. Piper started to move. She made sure that her movements weren't seen by Alex as she brought the cuffs out, placing them on the bedside table, so she could easily reach them when it was time.

She got up on the bed. The movement made her even more aware of the level of arousal that had managed to build up between her legs. They would need to change the sheets once they were done. Piper didn't mind. Sex could be messy, but to her, it was only a testament to a _really_ good time and she certainly didn't mind it one single bit.

The closer she got to Alex on the bed, the more she felt herself tremble, the electric charge of arousal in her building up. She thought she had already reached the peak of her lust, but her walls kept being torn down. Alex always managed to surprise her. No matter what they did together, Alex always brought her to new heights.

She needed to feel Alex against her own body, map out every inch of her and see her reaction so she could replay it forever and ever.

Before she fused their bodies together, she moved Alex's soft hair over her right shoulder, _just like in the dream,_ placing a soft kiss on the left shoulder. She heard her exhale and Piper could see how goosebumps spread like wildfire over Alex's deliciously pale and soft skin.

She slowly kissed up to her neck as she brought her own body flush against Alex's. Her hands automatically sought out the naked skin of the back of Alex's thighs. From the vantage point of her position, she could see how Alex's chest rose and fell in a stead and fast motion. Alex's skin felt like fire against her own body and her nipples hardened even more.

Once she had thoroughly kissed up Alex's neck, she placed a slow kiss behind her ear. At the same time, she let her hands slip around to her front, flattening them enough to feel the softness of Alex's hips before she brought them down her thighs. She let them travel up again, slipping her pointer fingers over her groin. The tips of her fingers were so light in their touch, even if Piper could feel how her hands trembled, almost like they were feathers dancing over Alex's skin.

The low moan that filled the room carried over the music, the sound waves it produced vibrated in the room together with their collective arousal.

Piper let her fingers travel upwards, still with the same light touch, continued to caress Alex's smooth skin. She flattened her hands once she reached her stomach, intent on feeling as much of Alex she could possibly feel at one single time. As her hands continued on their own accord, she left one more gentle kiss behind Alex's ear before she let her tongue dart out and lick the shell of the ear.

Alex groaned _loudly_. The rhythm of her breathing increased and Piper could feel how her body melted against her own. It almost felt like she would fall forward when Piper let her tongue run back down, when she sucked in her ear lobe in between her teeth. Alex was squirming against her, legs shaking, making her slump down a bit closer to the bed.

Her hands finally reached their final goal; Alex's delicious, soft breasts. Piper let out a groan of her own when she felt them in her hands. They felt incredible, so heavy but still so soft, and the contrast of her hard nipples sent heavy shivers through her body.

She gave them a firm squeeze, feeling how Alex shuddered and her head fell against Piper's shoulder, a silent breath escaping her lips while melting into the intimate caress. She continued to massage the soft mounds while divulging in the newly exposed skin of Alex's neck. It was exhilarating feeling so in control, and the fact that she was able to elicit such reactions from her was making Piper's head spin. Not only was the control making her feel slightly crazy, the weight of Alex's gorgeous breasts in her hands and how soft they felt, like always, made Piper press herself more into Alex.

The heat in the room was becoming unbearable as Piper started to play with Alex's nipples. Alex writhed in pleasure, releasing heavy sighs intertwined with breathy moans. If all the music in the world would be destroyed, Piper wouldn't worry as long as she got to hear the sounds that Alex made. They were as beautiful as the most grandiose symphony that had ever been created.

Piper fell in pace with Alex, their chests falling and expanding in one singular rhythm as everything else fell further away from them as they kept losing themselves in each other, her touch deepening and Alex falling further into them.

She was so gone in Alex that she hadn't noticed when her hand had reached up in to Piper's hair, pulling her closer. She had lost herself too much and she needed to reclaim control, give Alex what she wanted.

As she pulled away, she instantly missed the close contact of their bodies. Alex whimpered as she raised her head and looked over her shoulder to Piper. Her eyes were so dark and her cheeks a bit flushed with a gorgeous pink color that accentuated her pale skin, stretching down to her chest.

Without missing a beat, much to her own surprise, she straightened herself up a bit before giving her next command.

"Bend over." Her voice seemed to keep getting rougher and rougher. The beat of her heart kept on thrumming in her ears as she watched Alex bite her lip before obeying without hesitation, facing the headboard. She felt how her inner muscles fluttered and clenched at the sight and she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep herself from moaning.

When Alex was on all fours, she rose from the bed. The tension was so thick in the air that it could be sliced with a knife. It was electric, to the point where it made Piper's fingers twitch with impatience. All she wanted to do was just jump into the bed again and devour Alex, make her fall apart over and over again in her arms. She had to constantly remind herself to be patient. It was hard, especially when Alex was completely naked and just waiting for her.

Yet, she calmly walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the cuffs before she, just as slowly, walked back and got onto the bed.

She put the cuffs on the bed, still not in any kind of rush, even if her insides were screaming that she needed to move, and fast at that. Despite the urgency flowing in the air, she started to place slow kisses on Alex's tense back. She wanted Alex to relax completely, wanted her to feel comfortable and safe before she would put the restraint on.

Even if they had agreed on the restraints earlier, she wanted to make sure that it was still okay. She wanted to have Alex's full consent before she put them on. Although they had since long set up safe words and had tied each other up before, she still wanted to have that spoken consent. It was vital to Piper to know that she had Alex's permission to continue. In a way, being the submissive one was being the one in control, at least of your own pleasure. It was the dominant one that was just there to, in a way, grant the submissive's wishes.

She placed two kisses on the small of Alex's back before she rose up again.

"I'm going to tie you up now." Even if the statement wasn't phrased like a questions, it was Piper's way of asking for consent but still keeping to the role that they had agreed on.

She waited a moment to give Alex the chance to answer.

"Okay," Alex breathed out, letting her hands release the sheet that had been balled up in her fists.

"I don't think you will be able behave otherwise," Piper said as she grabbed the cuffs and strapped them around Alex's thighs. She reached for her left hand, securing it in the cuff, making sure it wasn't too tight. She moved to the other side, but before she did the same with her right hand, she made sure the pillows under her were positioned well so Alex could lay comfortably.

"Lay down," Piper said and waited until she did as she was told. She wouldn't be able to tie her other hand if Alex wasn't lying down on the pillows.

Finally, she took Alex's right hand and secured the cuff around it as well.

She looked at Alex once she was done, at the position she was in, how her naked body seemed to glow in the faint candle light. It was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen, but at the same time, it was the most erotic thing she had ever seen as well. Looking at Alex in such a vulnerable position, it was obvious that her imagination had been completely inadequate. No matter how arousing her fantasies had been, nothing could compare to the real thing. Alex was so exposed, so restricted by the cuffs and yet she was lying there so willingly, patiently waiting for Piper.

She shivered when another wave of pleasure washed over her and she had to clench her thighs together to relieve the pressure that was starting to become almost painful.

Piper just wanted to fuck her senseless. She was tempted to reach down and touch herself, relieve at least some of the pressure that had been built up, but it was not about her, it was about Alex, about making her feel good, making her feel as good as she always made Piper feel.

Had she reached down, she was more than sure than the whole of her hand would have been covered with her wetness.

"You look so beautiful," she breathed out, not able to not say anything else.

"Fuck, Alex." Her voice quivered, and it was obvious in her tone. Piper would be lying if she said that she wasn't beyond turned on by the whole thing and more than a little eager to start. Even so, she wanted to still keep it a little playful and make sure that Alex would feel pleasure every second of every minute.

She let out a long breath through her nose, trying to get back in her role and continue to play out the fantasy, but it was becoming increasingly harder. She needed to shake her own desire off and focus.

"Seeing you like this makes me so wet," Piper said, her voice sounding steadier but even rougher than before. Unable to do anything else, she paused for another moment, just taking in the sight before her again. She couldn't get enough of it. It was a bit tempting to just leave her tied up, begging to get fucked, while Piper was pleasuring herself, enjoying the pure desperation. Alas, Alex had waited enough, she couldn't let her suffer much longer.

She moved a bit closer.

"Knowing that you're _all mine_ , completely at my mercy, just makes me feel _so good._ " Piper put her hands on Alex's ass, moving them in slow and smooth circles.

"I bet you've been thinking about this for a long time," She said in a teasing manner. If nothing else, Piper had been thinking about it almost every day since Alex had shared her dream.

"I haven't even done anything to you and yet you're so damn wet, Alex." As to prove her point, Piper slowly dragged one finger through Alex's slit, keeping the touch so incredibly light as not to put too much pressure, coating the finger in her thick wetness. Alex groaned deeply in her chest, trying with all of her might to press herself against the touch to get that sweet friction. Piper stilled her with a firm hand on her ass.

She brought her hand before Alex's eyes, showing how it glistened in the faint lights of the candles still dancing around their bedroom walls.

"Just look." She saw how her eye darkened and how her nostril flared at the sight.

"You're such a dirty girl, loving to be tied up like this, at my mercy to do what I please with," Piper continued as she resumed moving her hands on Alex's soft behind.

"You're a bad girl, aren't you?" When she received no answer, she raised her hand and let it fall down against Alex's ass, giving a smack to the firm flesh.

The sound of the impact filled the room, drowning out the music for a second. Alex let out a yelp that turned into a moan and Piper saw her thighs tense before she pushed her ass out a bit more. She would bet that if she'd been inside Alex she could've felt her clenching around her fingers the moment her hand landed on her ass. The thought made Piper's own core clench around nothing.

She stroked the reddening flesh, feeling how Alex's pushed more against her hand, silently asking for more.

"I knew you'd like this," She said, Alex shuddered under her hands, seemingly so gone in pleasure. Piper was still a bit surprised that she liked being so submissive. On the other hand, she was far from complaining. It was such a thrill being the one in control.

She smacked her ass again, a bit harder.

"Such a dirty girl."

Piper gave her another couple of slaps, pausing in between them to let her recover, always keeping a close eye on Alex's face to make sure she didn't overwhelm her or hurt her. But it seemed like she wouldn't have to worry. Each time Piper's hand came down on Alex's ass, her back would arch slowly and she would release a strangled groan that she couldn't hold back while her hands twisted in the cuffs, fighting for freedom and the ability to hold onto something other than her own thighs.

Her eyes were closed, forehead furrowed in concentration, but her face was somewhat relaxed. It was a face of pleasure, sculpted from veins on fire and a body buzzing with excitement. Piper had seen it more times than she could count but it never failed to take her breath away. Alex was so effortlessly beautiful.

Piper followed the contours of her face and her gaze landed on her rosy and soft lips. They were slightly open. Piper felt how she longed to kissed them. It would have to be later. She had other, more urgent, tasks to tend to.

Her hands were still on Alex's ass so she let them follow the soft curve of flesh down the backside of her thighs before traveling up again on the inside of them. She made sure to keep her movements slow, still wanting to take her time.

"Let see how ready you are, shall we?" She was practically salivating at the mere thought of feeling the warm heat of Alex. Piper let her hands travel further up before they reached their goal. With her right hand, she cupped Alex's sex and god, what a delight it was. The whole of her hand became covered in wetness. She had a hard time suppressing a moan when she felt the abundance of heat against her hand. It was pure bliss. Alex's whole body was trembling with barely contained need. Piper felt her body do the same. She longed to be able to melt away with Alex in pleasure.

She pushed one of her fingers into Alex's slit, still letting her hand rest on her sex.

"Oh my god." She wasn't even aware that she had said it out loud. The heat surrounding her finger was the only thing she could think about. It was so smooth, so warm and just like silk and just so heavenly.

She didn't even have to put any pressure on her strokes through Alex's slit, her fingers very effortlessly slid through by the wetness.

"You're absolutely soaked, babe," Piper practically growled out. She had a hard time keeping her breaths steady. All of her senses were overloaded. It was all too much at the same time, but even so, it just wasn't enough. She needed more.

No matter how eager she was to feel all of Alex, she wanted to continue to take her time. She was determined to take it slow, make her feel every stroke, every thrust in their

entirety. Therefore, she let her fingers run from Alex's waiting opening to her clit, letting her fingers circle it once before repeating the motion again.

One moan after another filled the room. They came deep from within Alex's chest, desperate and needy. Piper couldn't even imagine how her moans would sound like once she was all inside of her.

"Mm, you're so needy." Piper wasn't able to more than breathe out her words. Alex shook beneath her as she got closer again to her entrance.

"Do you want me here?" Piper asked, putting a gentle pressure at her warm and wet opening. The pressure was enough for her fingers to slide in to the first knuckle, but she made sure to stop before going further. She wanted to have consent before going all the way inside.

Alex didn't verbally answer, but Piper hadn't expected that. Instead, she spread her legs a bit more in an effort to show her how much she needed her. Piper had to bite her lip seeing Alex's invite. It was beyond arousing seeing Alex so exposed and expressive of what she wanted.

Even if she appreciated the gesture, greatly so, she wanted to hear her say it. She wanted to have her verbal consent.

"I asked you a question, Alex." She started to move her fingers out again to get Alex's attention and in that way, get a verbal reply. The only reply she got was a strangled whimper as she felt how Alex tried to move her hips closer to her fingers in a failed attempt at keeping them inside. She stilled Alex's hips with her other hand, gently placing it on her ass to stop her from pushing against her fingers.

"I expect an answer," Piper firmly stated, trying once again to establish her role as the dominant one even if she felt that she was slipping in her role every second that went by.

"Do you want my fingers inside?" She asked as she again started to move them back inside but not enough to grant any kind of release.

"Y- Yes." Alex's reply was barely above a whisper, it was more like a breath, flung out into the air. Her voice was a bit strained, probably tense from anticipation and frustration. Frustration of not getting enough of that heavenly friction.

"Mm, just what I thought. So needy." Piper didn't even recognize her voice, but it didn't matter once she let her fingers slowly push inside of Alex's waiting heat. She kept her pace slow, not wanting to hurt her by being too forceful.

The more her fingers went in, the harder she had to repress a deep groan. Alex was so soft. Even if her walls clung to Piper's like a second skin, they were so damned soft and wet and it was everything that Piper ever could have dreamt of. Words were completely inadequate to describe how good it felt to feel Alex. She had a hard time finding the sufficient words to describe what she was experiencing. It was as if she came to completion, like she was extending her body and finally becoming one with Alex. It was completely fulfilling.

Once her fingers were all the way inside, she couldn't keep the groan inside any longer, neither could Alex. They groaned in unison. A quiver went through the air, shifting the mood once more. It was raw, devastatingly suffocating, but in a good way. They would soon drown in pleasure and resurrect more complete. Piper guessed that's why the french called the orgasm "the little death". It was a little like dying, but she also guessed it was more because afterwards, you would rise, feeling like a better version of yourself.

She allowed for a moment of stillness, her fingers simply resting inside so that Alex could adjust fully to the intrusion. Meanwhile, she couldn't help but breathe out:

"God, you feel so good." The words spilled from her lips, but she didn't mean to utter them. They say that truth will set you free and it sure felt like it.

"So tight," The words just kept spilling out of her, like she was in a trans. It wouldn't really surprise her since she was completely lost in the compact lust that was oozing out of both of them, encapsulated her in a haze, thick and foggy.

Alex groaned again, but it sounded more like a growl. Piper took it as her cue to start moving.

She kept her pace slow, as slow as when she was entering, when she started to pull her fingers out. When nothing but her first knuckle was resting within Alex, she pushed inside again with a bit more force but still slow.

A desperate and deep moan was ripped from Alex's throat when Piper's fingers were completely buried inside again. Piper had to clench her thighs together when a powerful shock of pleasure coursed through her body as she heard it. It was so pure and beautiful. She saw how Alex pulled on the restrains, probably aiming to grab the sheet to keep her grounded but they were too short for her to reach, her hands balled into fists. When realizing that she wouldn't be able to reach, she grabbed the back of her thighs instead.

She repeated the motion a couple of times, getting the same verbal reaction out of Alex.

If Piper's breathing had been heavy before, it was like she was running a marathon when she increased the pace of her fingers but made sure to keep her thrusts shorter to be able to hit all of the right spots.

It was a constant litany of moans filling the room to the point that the music couldn't even be heard. Piper worked up a good rhythm, keeping the pace of her fingers steady.

Piper could feel a thin layer of sweat forming on her back with the effort she was putting in keeping the motions of her fingers just right.

While keeping her thrusts even, she let her eyes scan over Alex's naked body. Alex seemed to be in heaven, eyes still closed but her mouth open, letting those heavenly moans escape between her soft lips. And she looked beyond beautiful, so lost in pleasure. The furrow on Alex's forehead was long gone but was replaced by a thin layer of sweat, as was her gorgeous back, the muscles there tensing in between Piper's thrusts. Finally, her eyes landed on Alex's ass. Her cheeks still had a pinkish tint from her previous slaps. Piper licked her lips. She was tempted to do it again, wanting to hear Alex's broken moans.

She continued to thrust into Alex while she moved her left hand to her ass. Once again, she began by just caressing the soft flesh, preparing Alex for what was to come. She raised her hand, letting it come down again on her ass. It wasn't as hard as before but hard enough for Alex to cry out. Her back arched as she pressed her ass out further and her voice cracked in the most beautiful way that Piper had ever heard it. Holy fucking shit, it was so erotic. Piper felt drowned, yet her throat was so dry. It felt like she was going to eat her heart soon if her pulse wouldn't slow down. Even so, she somehow found the strength in her to keep up her dominance.

"Do you want it again?" Piper asked as she added a curl to her fingers with her thrusts. Her left hand caressed the tender skin of Alex's ass, the pink color blooming into a deep red.

"Y-yes. Please, again," Alex managed to utter in between her moans.

"Mmh, you're so dirty, of course you would like a good spanking," Piper said as she slapped Alex again.

Piper could feel the how her inner walls fluttered harshly as her hand came down once again. Her previous assumption had been correct.

It was getting harder to move her fingers and Piper knew that soon they would both be greatly rewarded for their efforts.

Piper felt how her body sang in tune with Alex's. She could feel a whisper of what she thought Alex was feeling considering the reactions she was able to draw from her. It was like she was alight, the flames of their passion consuming them both. She never wanted it to end, but at the same time, she wanted Alex to be thrown out over the edge into that heavenly oblivion that she knew awaited her.

Piper was almost like in a trance while she kept thrusting, Alex climbing higher and higher, closer and closer to the precipice.

It felt like Piper was climbing with her.

Alex drew a sharp breath, her whole body going rigid for the split of a second, muscles taut to their breaking point, hands balled into fists in their restraints, but her face was completely relaxed, jaw slack. Time seemed to lapse in infinity, reality coming to a halt for a second, letting her study every little detail of the breathless second before everything would fall.

Seconds won't last forever and eventually, they end.

And it ended all at once, the climax hitting like a perfect storm. The waves of pleasure were visible on Alex in different kind of ways, from the way the little hairs at the small of her back stood up from goosebumps that littered her whole body to the way her toes were curled up tightly. Alex let out a loud moan that echoed around the room, the sound vibrating through Piper's body. Just knowing that she was the cause of that, the one who made her feel so good, sent tingles down her spine. It was almost like a symbiosis, like the pleasure Alex was feeling was transferred to Piper, and she couldn't keep her moans back. She felt her own inner walls flutter in time with Alex's and it was the best thing that she had ever felt. It was so powerful and she felt blessed to be able to witness it and be the cause of the beautiful act.

She slowed down her thrusts and everything stilled around them besides their ragged breaths. Piper let her fingers rest inside of Alex while she calmed down, her own heart stilling its frantic rhythm. Alex had her eyes closed, face almost angelic like with rosy cheeks and just looking so relaxed. She let her rest for some minutes, making sure they both were able to calm down enough to move.

Slowly, she carefully removed her fingers, feeling like she was getting disconnected from another dimension. Alex protested with a weak whine, seeming to miss the fullness of her fingers as soon as they were gone.

When she pulled her fingers out, she removed the cuffs to be able to let Alex lay down properly. She sighed heavily and let her whole body go lax as she rolled over on her back.

They laid next to each other, breaths heaving, the music finally swimming into their consciousness, the candles still fanning their warm glow over the walls. Piper smiled and felt content but still buzzing with energy.

"Good god," Alex breathed out while huffing out a weak laugh, her voice rough, sounding thoroughly fucked. Piper smiled even more and also let out a small laugh. The energy she was feeling coursing through her body made her turn around, facing Alex. Her smile stretched out further when she saw Alex.

"Was it as good as the dream?" Piper finally asked, a question that had been burning in the back of her mind the whole time.

"Not even close…" Alex sighed as she opened her eyes. They were as bright as ever, not shielded by the glasses, practically sparkling.

Piper felt dread coursing through her body, its icy claws ripping up her stomach. Hadn't she been good enough? Had she hurt Alex? Had she done something wrong? Had she been too harsh? She continued to stare at Alex in disbelief. She felt herself sinking into the bed and how she started to wish that it would swallow her whole. Alex never let her gaze waver, but then she saw it; the gleam in her eyes. It morphed into that all too familiar shade of mischief. And as usual, the ginormous smirk followed.

"Oh, fuck you!"

"You asshole!" Piper half-heartedly slapped her shoulder while Alex erupted into a fit of giggles as she tried to shield herself from Piper's hands that kept trying to find a place to hit Alex. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face while she continued to attack Alex.

It ended up in a slight wrestling match where Piper ended up on top but with her wrists caught in Alex's strong, but gentle, hands. They were both still laughing, but it tapered off once their eyes met. A new layer of seriousness fell over them, but it wasn't heavy. Alex let go of her wrists so she could support herself again.

One of Alex's hands came up to her neck, letting her thumb stroke fondly over her cheek.

"It was perfect and more than I could have ever dreamt of," Alex said with that gentle smile that reached her soft green eyes. Despite her best efforts, she felt how her cheeks heated up and she buried her head in the crook of Alex's neck. It smelled like home, and she let herself close her eyes for the briefest moment, letting herself bask in the afterglow.

She heard Alex's chuckle and felt how her arms embraced her and hugged her tighter. They lay still for a while, just letting them descend back to stable ground slowly, just enjoying each other. Neither of them spoke, but it was perfect. Piper could hear Alex's heart beat slow and steady. The sound of Alex's heart always calmed her, lulling her into a place of absolute bliss.

"But you know what's even better?" Alex finally spoke, letting her hands travel down towards Piper's ass. She raised up so she could see Alex's face better since she didn't really understand what Alex meant.

"What?" Piper asked as she saw Alex's eyes shade over again. They got darker but also more playful.

"Feeling how wet you got from fucking me," Alex said, her voice getting even lower as her smile deformed into a smirk. She bit her lip. The second round was about to begin and she felt her pulse increase in rhythm at the mere thought of what was to come.

Alex flipped them over, swapping their places in one graceful motion. Her gaze intensified and Piper couldn't help but smirk as she pulled Alex down into a searing kiss as Alex laid her body down against her fully. She smiled into the kiss.

In Alex's hands, she always found her home, safe and warm.

* * *

 **AN:** I may or may not write another chapter for this, but I won't promise anything, since I'm a terribly slow writer and unfortunately I seldom have the energy or time to write. I am also working on a longer story, which is going to be my main focus until it's finished. I'm sorry for that, but I am really in love with the other story and I don't want to promise too much and leave you disappointed. So for now, I will leave this story as finished. Thank you all for being with me so far. I love you all who followed, favorited and reviewed and read this story. Thank you.

And to my dearest friend, Maugurt. I love you from the bottom of my heart. And thank you for always being there for me and always helping me with my stories.


End file.
